A Nightmare of Yaoi Proportions
by Dragon Lady9
Summary: Inu-Yasha moves in with Sess after a housefire, but will they be able to keep their pants on? Yaoi. InuSess My first fic...RR please.


** I do not own Inu-Yasha, or Sessy, or Rin, or Kagome. I wish I did. But all these wonderful people belong to Rumiko Takahashi, one of the best Anime- Manga minds in the world. I'm sure if she read this fic, she would understand that I just wanted to express my love for Inu-Yasha and all his pals.  
  
So far- I have written a series of stories called the Nogasha Tales. Basically, Inu-Yasha and Kagome's house burns down, they move in with Sess, and hilarity ensues. I won't put the first fic on this site, because it ~SUCKS~. Please excuse my rough language. This is supposed to be funny, and I think it's funnier if I say "horny" instead of "eager" or whatever.  
  
Yes, my old name was Lord Sesshowmaroo, but I changed it because I can't type very fast. It took me ten minutes just to find the "L" key. ^_^ *snigger*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Nightmare of Yaoi Proportions By: Dragon lady  
  
Sesshomaru just couldn't take it anymore. It had only been three weeks, and he and Inu-Yasha had already begun to fight. He was surprised they hadn't killed each other yet.  
  
His half-brother had started it this morning. Complaining that he had taken too long in the bathroom. Saying that he was probably putting on his "make-up". He would have calmly and coldly reminded him that it WAS NOT make-up, it was war paint, but it was mating season, and he was one unhappy camper.  
  
He and Inu-Yasha were on opposite ends of the rectangular table. Horny as hell and cranky as hell, he leapt up into the air across the table and tackled Inu-Yasha, strangling him. "YOU MISERABLE, WORTHLESS HANYOU! I'M GOING TO POP YOUR HEAD OFF!" he roared, shaking Inu-Yasha up and down.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, stop!" Rin shrieked. She tugged at his Kimono to pull him off the hanyou. After a few minutes, he realized that he had gone berserk and climbed off a stunned Inu-Yasha. Kagome rushed to his side to survey the damage. Red marks were already beginning to form on his neck.  
  
That night, before Sesshomaru went to bed, Rin entered his room. He was sitting on his bedding, looking out his window. She walked sheepishly. "Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yes, Rin?"  
  
"I was scared today, what happened?"  
  
"Well, I just.lost control of myself. Don't worry Rin. I would never hurt you." Rin hurried forward and embraced Sesshomaru. His eyes widened.  
  
"I love you, Sesshomaru."  
  
He returned her hug, placing his hands on the little girl's back. I love you too, Rin-Chan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Kagome, waking not to find Inu-Yasha lying beside her, wandered aimlessly about Sessy's castle looking for him. As she approached Sess's room, she could hear strange noises.  
  
She slowly and carefully slid open the door to his room, just checking to see if Sesshomaru-sama was alright. What she saw filled her heart with terror, and made her want to become one-third of a threesome.  
  
Sesshomaru was in his loincloth with Inu-Yasha naked in his arms. Sitting in the middle of the floor with his back towards the entrance, he gently caressed his brother's legs and said, "Naughty, naughty, Inu-Chan, Big Brother must punish you!"  
  
Kagome fainted dead away. This sudden Yaoi Revelation was too much for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she awoke, Inu was by her side. "Kagome, you're okay!"  
  
"WHERE IS SESSHOMARU?"  
  
"I'm right here, you don't have to scream."  
  
"Don't you lay another dirty claw on him.you.you.you." Kagome struggled to find a word bad enough to deter him from her Inu-Yasha. "Yaoi Youkai!"  
  
Sess was completely taken aback by this. "See here, you little tramp!" He said very agitatedly, "I would not sleep with my brother for many reasons. One, It is incest. Two, he is a HANYOU! Three, he is filthy, and has been touched many, many times. Whoops! Did I say that out loud?" X_x  
  
"Inu, you jerk!" Kagome began to slap him silly. A number of things happened very quickly. Sess got up to protect his brother, Inu-Yasha ran behind him, and Kagome tripped and hit her head on a hard, stone statue and was out cold.  
  
"Now that she's out Nii-chan, why don't we get out that silk I've been saving?" Sess asked. "I've always wanted to try bondage!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dark, Kagome had missed Sess and Inu's little party, and it was time for dinner. She went down stairs and found Inu and Sess at it again, but this time with some other demon.HITEN! @_@  
  
I Kagome thought. "This has to be some freeeeeky dream and I'm going to wake up and screw Inu-Yasha silly."  
  
Kagome simply walked out of the room with out another word.  
  
The next morning, at breakfast, they all shared a strange dream, all having to do with Inu and Sess being Yaoi Youkai. "Strange, I had the SAME dream too!" Sesshomaru commented.  
  
"Pisshaw!" Inu-Yasha scoffed. "Like I'd ever DO Sesshomaru!" For a second, time stopped everything. Sesshomaru's eyes met Inu-Yasha's and the both blushed simultaneously. It seemed to be more than just a dream.  
  
At that moment, four blood-curdling screams pierced the morning air, making birds fly from their perches, cows moo, dogs howl, cats screech, and really messed up the ozone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Love it? ^_^  
Hate it? _  
Not to sure? ~_~  
Suggestions? ^_~  
Confused? @_@  
  
If so, them e-mail me with any questions, comments, flames, or suggestions at Mynxara9090@aol.com!  
  
One final word. I got the inspiration for this story from a fan art by Amanfs. If you want to see it got to a site called Inu's Yaoi Well. There is a link to it on Shinjitsu no Shi, the Inu-Yasha Yaoi/Yuri archive. I'll get off my lazy arse sometime and put a link here. 


End file.
